A Fortunate Event
by LuvPotionNo9
Summary: Harry. Luna. Fortune cookies. Kissing. Loppinswoggles. What more could you ask for?


**Disclaimer: Dont own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Aahhhh another fanfic! yay i'm glad that i actually had the motivation to follow through on this one. NO FLAMES PLEASE, it took me forever to write. blah. enjoy. **

Harry Potter needed somewhere quiet to go. Somewhere no one would bother him, and he could just think.

As he walked towards the beech tree next to the lake, and decided that this evening, instead of sitting under it, with his back against the trunk, he would sit in it instead. He began to climb to the second highest limb, and as he did, he thought he heard Hermione calling his name in the distance. But he didn't reply, because he had already decided that he wanted to be alone. Alone. By himself.  
Harry laid back and closed his eyes. Just as he began to nod off, a dreamy voice broke the silence.

"Hello, Harry...Did you know that you're in a tree?" Luna said, gazing up at him.

Harry opened his eyes. He was in no mood for this. "Well, obviously." He snapped back, "Why wouldn't I know?"

"I just thought you might have been attacked by a herd of Loppinswoggles. They feed on people's brains and sometimes they can even control the victim's actions. So if you had been attacked, then you might have found yourself in a tree, not knowing how you got there."

Harry didn't even try to understand this. "Luna...why don't you go back up to the castle, I need to be alone."

She tilted her head to the side and looked at him curiously. "I don't think I can do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm playing a game."

"In the dark?" She ignored him, so he asked, "What kind of game?"

"Hide and seek." Luna replied airily.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "And who are you playing with?"

"Well...I'm not really sure. You see, I was hoping to play on my own..However, it doesn't seem to be working. Because sometimes it's not so easy to find yourself, and if you're hiding...how are you supposed to look? And when you finally do...are you winning or losing? It's all rather confusing, really."

Harry blinked. "Yeah...do you want me to play with you?" He asked in spite of himself. 

Luna's eyes widened and a grin spread across her face. "Oooh are you sure you want to? I mean, you did say you wanted to be alone."

"No, that--that's alright, Luna...I, er, I think it would be fun."

"Alright then. Do you want to be the hider or the seeker?"

Just as she asked this, Harry heard a loud crack. Trying to see where it was coming from, he turned to the side. But as he did, the branch he was sitting on lurched violently. "What was--" Before he could finish his sentence, he found himself falling to the ground, and he landed head first on the grass with a loud thud. Luna hurried over to him and kneeled down.

"Are you alright?" She asked, sounding more concerned than Harry had ever heard her before.

"I think so...ow." Harry said, holding his hand to his head.

"Do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

"No...I'll be fine. It's just my head..."

"Are you sure? Well, I guess Hide and Seek is off." Luna said, a hint of dissapointment in her voice.

"I'm sorry." Harry frowned.

"No, no, it's alright, I was getting tired anyway. Here, sit down." Harry was about to tell her that he was already sitting down, when she patted the grass beside her, indicating that was where he should sit.

He crawled over to her, and sat down with his legs crossed casually in front of him. He turned towards Luna and she smiled at him softly, her large silver eyes reflecting in the moonlight. Slowly she lifted her slender hand up and ran it through his unruly hair. Before he could ask what she was doing, Luna spoke again.

"You have leaves in your hair." She said just as matter-of-factly as when she had told him that they were going to use threstrals to fly to the Department of Mysteries in his fifth year.

"Oh...er...thanks." Harry said, his voice shaking slightly, but Luna obviously didn't notice his sudden change in tone because she reached into one of her pockets and pulled out two tan, U-shaped objects and held one up to him.

"Fortune cookie?" She offered. He murmered "Thanks," and took one from her.

"Let's open them at the same time." Luna said excitedly, "That way we'll get extra good luck."   
Harry nodded. She stared at him intently, licking her pink lips, which, for some reason, Harry couldn't stop staring at. "Ready?" She asked, "One, two, three..!"

They both snapped their cookies open and removed the small strips of paper from them. "What does yours say?" Luna asked, leaning in a little closer to him.

Harry held the fortune in front of him. " 'You're a chick magnet. Spread the love.' " At this, Luna burst into giggles, and hit him gently on the shoulder.

"What about you?" Harry smiled, "What's yours say?"

Luna sighed and read her fortune aloud " 'Beauty and loyalty are your best attributes.' " Harry suppressed a grin, broke off a piece of cookie, and slipped it into his mouth.

Crunch.

Crunch. 

Suddenly he felt Luna's stare and looked up. He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"What are you thinking about?" She whispered.

Slightly taken aback by the sudden change in topic, Harry swallowed and looked up at the sky thoughtfully. "Hmm...I'm thinking about what you said earlier. About it not always being so easy to find yourself."

Luna nodded to show that she understood. "Well it's not,"

"I guess I never really knew how hard it was until you said that. I think I thought it was just me. That everyone elses life was so perfect. That they had nothing to worry about. That the weight of the world was on my shoulders, but I never thought about anyone elses problems. Just my own."

"Mmm.."

"And maybe I've never been truely happy. Ever. I never got the chance to really get to know myself, because I was so busy focusing on the things around me, and that's why I was never happy. Because I never really knew what it was that I wanted."

Harry turned to Luna and saw that she was smiling. "Thanks, Luna." He grinned again. She frowned at him.

"I didn't do anything." She stated. "I just--" But she was cut off mid-sentence when Harry leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. When she pulled back, Harry looked deep into her eyes. "Wow." He breathed.

"You know..." She began, "You never told me what your fortune said."

Harry took out the paper from his pocket. " 'True love will find you where you least expect it.' "

Just then, a female voice echoed in the distance. "Luna?" Luna looked from Harry, back to the castle.

"I'd better go. Worriness attracts Satyrs." She said quickly, and stood up. "Bye, Harry, I had a really nice time." and with that she began to walk up the hill, back to the castle. But half-way up she stopped, turned around and headed straight for Harry again. She turned the paper from the fortune cookie in her hands nervously.

"Harry?" She said anxiously, "Do you, um, think we could do this again sometime?"

Harry nodded. "I'd love to."

Luna smiled back and began to turn, but stopped and turned back to him again. "Actually...I...I sort of meant the kissing part." And Harry could see a faint pink tint covering her cheeks.

He smiled.

"I know what you meant, Luna."


End file.
